Interfaces
The Her Interactive Nancy Drew Main Series makes use of four user interfaces. Here is a description of them. Starter UI (1998-2003) Interface 1 lasted the first nine games. In the bottom left of games 2, 3, 4 and 6, there would be a pocketwatch that would keep time in the game. In the corner of game 1, there is a pocketwatch, and in game 5, there is a counter that tells which day you are on. In games 7, 8 and 9, it is blank and there is nothing there. The "Menu" button takes the player to the Main Menu, and the "?" button takes the player to the Help screen which can also be reached from the Main Menu, giving tips on how to play the game. The Menu is eventually updated in game 7 with a section of the advertisements for the games that are shown during installation. The inventory in Interface 1 goes in the box in the lower right corner that slides open when items are first collected. Conversations took place in the larger box. The conversation and the inventory box could be scrolled through with the levers. In games, 6, 8 and 9, Nancy has a journal on her laptop and carries one around with her on a PDA in game 7, a task list on her laptop in games 8 and 9, and a cell phone in inventory in games 8 and 9. Games Used * Secrets Can Kill * Stay Tuned for Danger * Message in a Haunted Mansion * Treasure in the Royal Tower * The Final Scene * Secret of the Scarlet Hand * Ghost Dogs of Moon Lake * The Haunted Carousel * Danger on Deception Island Short UI (2004-2006) Interface 2 lasted only from game 10 to game 15. The main reason for the change was a number of complaints that the screen was way too small. The journal, task list and cell phone are now taken with Nancy and integrated into the interface. The hammer and wrench open up the inventory box. When having conversations, the entire interface below the screen would change into the conversation box. Also, the icons would light up with an exclamation point whenever there was something new about them (at least, they were supposed to, but they usually ended up being lit all the time). Version 2.2 In the Creature of Kapu Cave, the interface could be changed into different styles in the Game Setup menu. Games Used * The Secret of Shadow Ranch * Curse of Blackmoor Manor * Secret of the Old Clock * Last Train to Blue Moon Canyon * Danger by Design * The Creature of Kapu Cave Exploration UI (2007-2011) Interface 3 spanned the most games, going from game 16 to game 25 and including Secrets Can Kill Remastered. The goal of it was to remove the Main Menu and integrate it into the interface. A new game would be started upon opening the game, but an old game could be loaded. The backpack opens the inventory while the next two icons are Nancy's journal and task list, and the phone opens up her cell phone. The gear opens up the options menu, the file allows a game to be loaded, the disk allows a game to be saved and the power button quits the game. The interface could also be changed to blue in the options menu. Talking would take place inside the game window, to the lower right. This is called the Exploration UI because we see Nancy going to more foreign places such as Canada, Venice, Ireland, Bahamas, Japan and Germany. Games Used * The White Wolf of Icicle Creek * Legend of the Crystal Skull * The Phantom of Venice * The Haunting of Castle Malloy * Ransom of the Seven Ships * Warnings at Waverly Academy * Trail of the Twister * Secrets Can Kill Remastered * Shadow at the Water's Edge * The Captive Curse * Alibi in Ashes Updated UI (2012- present) Interface 4 (games 26 to present) was an attempt to get back to the ease of Interface 1 with an easy-accesible inventory and a menu. The magnifying glass would open up an in-game menu which would then take the player to the Main Menu. The cell phone is still a special icon, and the journal and the tasklist can be read on the right of the screen and brought up to view more. The tab above the inventory bar can be moved to scroll through it. Conversations take place in the game window, towards the bottom center. The More ND button on the Main Menu is just like in the first two interfaces, while Extras allows players to view the credits, outtakes and the trailer for the next game. In the 28th game, an Awards section is also added to the Extras, along with a Trophy Tracker icon in the In-Game Menu. Clicking on it would allow the player to review the trophies they had earned, but not be able to read the descriptions. Upon earning a trophy, a trophy icon would flash where the word "Menu" is and then the trophy icon would be lit up. The descriptions of all trophies can be seen upon beating the game, and they stay obtained forever. Starting with game 27, the help section was added to the Main Menu as well, and it was changed to a Tutorial in game 32. Games Used * Tomb of the Lost Queen * The Deadly Device * Ghost of Thornton Hall * The Silent Spy * The Shattered Medallion * Labyrinth of Lies * Sea of Darkness Tablet Interface The tablet games use Interface 4 with a compass between the inventory bar and the task list. Pressing it will make directional arrows appear on the screen, telling the player which ways they can go. On the iPad and Kindle versions, the interface is on the bottom of the screen like in the PC and Mac versions, but on the Android versions, it is on the left side of the screen. Games Used * Ghost of Thornton Hall (Tablet Version) Category:Interfaces Category:Extras Category:Browse